


Enjoy the View

by ami_ven



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Community: mcsheplets, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-24
Updated: 2014-01-24
Packaged: 2018-01-09 20:18:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1150369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John watches Rodney while he’s working.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Enjoy the View

**Author's Note:**

> written for LJ community "mcsheplets" prompt #128 "repair"

Rodney slid half-way out from under the console he’d been working on, reaching for his wire cutters, when he spotted movement out of the corner of his eye.

“Sheppard? What are you doing here?”

John started, straightening suddenly and reaching for the sidearm he wasn’t wearing, since he wasn’t in uniform. “Um…” he said.

“Words, Sheppard. I know you can use them.”

John scowled. “I have things I could be doing.”

“Please,” Rodney scoffed. “You’ve been standing there long enough to have gotten distracted by… me? Really?”

John’s expression softened. “You’re just figuring that out now?”

“Well, I didn’t… How often do you just stand there and watch me?”

“Rodney…”

“Because that is kind of creepy, Sheppard.”

“Rodney…”

“Although, it’s also a little flattering. In a stalker-ish sort of way.”

“ _Rodney_ ,” said John. “It’s not creepy and I don’t do it that often.”

The physicist grinned. “Right.”

John rolled his eyes and moved to crouch beside the console, holding out the wire cutter. “Are you going to ask me to leave?” he asked, his other hand on Rodney’s knee.

Rodney took the tool, shaking his head. “Are you going to help or stand around enjoying the view?”

John just grinned.

THE END


End file.
